Never alone again AshXSusan story
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and Susan are sharing thier moments to show that she's never alone and Love is still here AshXSusan


**Never alone again AshXSusan story**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon or Monsters vs aliens and this is the first one I'm doing up where it's after the first movie where Susan is going on a date in her normal size so enjoy AshXSusan**

at the far reaches of ocean there was Kanto at the spot near the tree there was Ash was resting relaxing staring at the lake "Yep nothing but the nice relaxing day for me." Ash replied as he heard a noise sounds like a earthquake but that's no earthquake he ever heard as the sound was getting closer and more closer suddenly the sound was going lower and more lower "It's probably Aj and his Sandshrew..." suddenly he was been pounced by someone and landed to the ground

"Hi Ash." as Ash knew that voice as he looked and saw a beautiful slender and slightly curvaceous woman who has peach-colored skin, blue eyes, and platinum white hair. Her lips are reddish-pink. She is wearing a sleek, light blue agent jumpsuit, a black belt with a silver buckle, and white and orange-striped gray covered Converse sneakers. The suit has orange-colored stripes along the sides and orange pockets. "Susan long time no see." Ash replied as Susan smiled as they kiss but didn't let go at the hour

"Susan you're using the device I give you." Ash said as Susan looks at her wristwatch but was a device for what reason "And I am happy with it Thanks to you and Ash the reason I came to Kanto...well you see...I was thinking that want to spend quality alone time with you just the two of us." to Ash he realise Susan is asking him on a date as he smiles "Sure Susan I like to take you on a date." as Susan heard that she was thrilled but cool as a cucumber "also I am going to my other home equestria." Ash said as Susan heard that "I like to see it besides I want to see something that I never really seen ever since taking my experience of seeing Monsters and Aliens already." said Susan

Ash then held her hand "Then I should take you to the cloud Factory in Cloudsdale." as Ash use his abilities he learn from hoopa as they jump to the portal as they were here "This is Cloudsdale Susan" Ash said as Susan was amazed "Wow" she was out of words seeing it "Let the tour begin" Ash replied as he gives Susan a detour she enjoyed it quite a bit learning a lot about how the Pegasus collect the clouds and recycle them in the areas of Equestria and they even rent out their services to the other nations of the world.

"Ash that was remarkable."Susan replied as they go along "Wait till you see the house." Ash points as she discovers house "Wow the house is soft and fluffy they are like beautiful soft pillows." suddenly Susan paused for a minute then all this she see gives her a very cheeky idea. "I should do it...I knew Ash for my life when he cheer me up maybe I can be Mrs. Susan Ketchum...I like that." she replied

After Ash finishes up his review of Cloudsdale at the factory "Ok Susan now that the reviews are done we can continue our roman...whoa!" Ash didnt finish when Susan grabbed him and dragged him over to a storage shed where the clouds were being kept particularly ones that I've already been used but waiting to be reused again.

"Susan why are we in the storage?" Ash asked her as Susan silence him with a kiss "Ash I've been having a wonderful time here and I want to do this." she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him more as Ash use his soundproof magic and lock the door so no one won't notice as they are kissing and making out Ash was stroking her beautiful luscious platinum white hair Susan enjoys it "Susan i have a better idea." as Ash teleport themselves to the clouds and use his soundproof magic and a invisible barrier so no one can see them as Ash then us some of the clouds to make a makeshift bed

"Ash i love it..." as Ash kiss her and Susan held him as they continue making love as Ash groped her butt

"Ash go ahead take my clothes off." Susan tells him as Ash smirk to her as he starts stripping Susan off her clothes leaving her completely naked in front of him Ash has a look at her beautiful perfect soft slender and slightly curvaceous body "Wow you really are beautiful." Ash admired as Susan blush she kiss him as she takes Ash's clothes off leaving him completely naked as well those two continue kissing and making out

"Ash I want you." Susan said as Ash knows he starts groping her breasts starts massaging them making her moan loving it "Oooh Ash is so good..." She said as she felt Ash pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan passionately "Oooh Ash keep going." she begged as Ash continues sucking her and continues massaging her right breast and pinching her nipple more then he starts sucking her right breast now and lowers his hand starts fingering her womanhood that got Susan turned on want him to keep going

"Ooooh that's it keep going." she begged more as Ash never stops as he went deeper and sucking more of her breast as soon he was done Susan can feel her limit "Ash..." as she releases her floods Susan was breathing heavily "You enjoyed it more." Ash said as Susan smiles and lowers down "Now you will see how good I am Ash." as Susan grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip as she puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh wow Susan you are good." Ash replied as Susan continues bopping faster Ash starts stroking her beautiful luscious platinum white hair again and groping her beautiful slender and slightly curvaceous butt made her go faster enjoying it as Ash can feel his limit coming "Susan I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Susan swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease him but Susan notice Ash turns her around had his hands on her butt place his rod inside and starts pounding her good

"Oooooh Ash yes yes pound me harder!" Susan begged as Ash goes to town in her "Man Susan is so beautiful and tight I love her." Ash said as he's going more faster Susan is loving it more as she feels romance again and found someone who cared for her she feels Ash's hands on her breasts groping when he continues pounding and he's kissing her neck as they feel thier limit "Susan here it comes!" Ash said to her

"Inside me Ash!" as Ash fills her butt up now the two are back to kissing "Susan you really are so beautiful slender and slightly curvaceous girl I ever met" Ash said as Susan can't stop her tears of Joy as she had Ash's face against her breasts as a hug and let go now Ash place her to the floor as he's on top of her without a word they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Susan felt pain but wants Ash to continue as Ash continues kissing Susan groping her breasts massaging them a hand and kissing them as he continues thrusting her faster Susan wrapped her arms and legs around him as he keeps going at hours and can feel thier limit "Ash I'm gonna..." Susan didn't finish as Ash climax her they were so exhausted Ash was resting a bit so was Susan who is resting on his chest "Ash this is amazing." Susan tells him as she snuggled up to him a makeshift bed as Ash kiss her "How do you like our special love." Ash said as Susan smiles

"I enjoyed it almost like floating on air." Susan tells him as Ash has a another idea "Susan we should rest a bit cause i love to enjoy more time up here." as they continue thier romantic love making and they stay rested for a little bit "Susan i have a better idea." as Ash tells her the plan in a whisper

"wow Ash i don't know what to say but...I love it." Susan replied as she blushes hard but is very excited for it the two of them teleport to the abandoned crystal mines where Cadence and Twilight left to rot by chrysalis several years ago at the Royal Wedding Shining Armor and Cadence. "Wow these mines are beautiful." she said staring at it "Yeah it's never been used long ago we just forget about it." Ash tells her as Susan laugh but she wrapped her arms around his neck "Ash mind you put my clothes down." Susan replied as she's still naked Ash did what she said and puts them down

"Now we will begin what I wanted to do first time." Susan replied romantically as she deactivates the wrist band on her Ash made and she grows to a full size of 50 feet Ash has a look at that 50 feet beautiful slender and slightly curvaceous Susan naked in front of him. "Ash how do I look." Susan asked him with a blush as Ash spoke to her "You are so perfect." as she blushed more "Ash climb up to me." Susan asked as Ash puts his and Susan's clothes to the top of the cart "I always want to make love to Susan's ginormous self." Ash replied as he climbs to her naked body when Susan feels Ash climbing up tickles her

"Ash...ha ha...stop that tickles." she laugh as Ash finally reaches to the top of her nipple. He is entranced. "Wow now I'm gonna enjoy this." Ash said to his mind as He has the whole thing in his mouth and tries to squeeze her breast with his arms and legs making her moans loving it.

"Yes Ash keep squeezing." Susan moaned as She plays with her other breasts and fingers herself up Ash's snacking on her nipple letting Susan continue playing herself feeling her limit is coming her milk comes out overflows over Ash and he loves it.

"Ash do you enjoy it." Susan giggled as Ash nodded then dries himself up then Susan stare at him a minute "Ash can you be ginormous like me..." Susan stops as she see Ash using some of his magic grows to be 55 feet and using the clouds to make a walls nice and cushiony Susan see how Ash is 55 feet naked in front of her

"I saw you blushing Susan." Ash said to her as he is walking to her and the two of them make love together as they're kissing and making out Ash has he hands on her breasts again massaging them made her moan more

"Ohhhh Ash yes i love it." she said to Ash in thier new ginormous make love experience Ash pinches her nipples gently again and starts sucking her right breast made it exciting for Susan as she's playing her left breast doing the same routine as Ash drink her milk then he lowers down starts licking her womanhood Susan gasped as Ash is eating her up letting hrr stroke hid raven hair made him go faster as his tongue went deeper then her floods overflowed Ash and he enjoys it

Ash i want to do this as our giant selves." Susan looks at his 55 feet rod startd storking it made him hiss then licks his tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oooooh yeah this is good." Ssh moaned as he's starting to like having sex with Susan as a giant form as Susan is bopping faster Ash was stroking her beautiful luscious platinum white hair and groping her butt made her go faster as Ash feels his limit

"Susan get ready." as fires his seed overflowed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts and she loves it then Ash is on top of her with his rod in her womb "Ready Susan..." as Susan dragged Ash to her breasts rubbing his face as Ash feels her soft smooth peach colored breasts "I love you more than my ginormous heart and i do find you cute now make me yours." as Ash smiles and kisses her and making out as Ash pounds her up against the wall as the Deep moan and vibrations Rock through the mountain.

"Oh oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash yes keep going baby I'm loving it don't stop!" Susan moaned as Ash continues pound her beautiful slender and slightly curvaceous body "Wow you are so Ginormous beautiful slender person ever Susan and I love it." Susan blush that Ash still loves her normal and ginormous Susan was swooshing her beautiful luscious platinum white hair with her eyes closed and her breasts were bouncy as Ash goes faster they been doing it at hours as they feel thier limit

"Here it comes!" as they climaxed eachother Ash and Susan rested on the cloud with Susan resting her head on his chest "Oh Ash this is the best ginormous idea ever." Susan replied as Ash keep her close

"I know and I love it too." Ash said to her as Susan looks at him "Ash I want to do this more often having sex in our giant selves." she said to him but Ash smiles "I like that too and I want to stare at you 50 feet naked." as Susan kissed him and fell asleep "Ash...I love you." she said

"I love you too." as Ash fell asleep too keeping Susan close to him with smiles showing

**That's it of Never alone again AshXSusan story I hope you like it of Ash spending time with Susan and they have thier romantic moment together and I'll be planning on doing AshXSusan story and if you have ideas let me know and enjoy the story **


End file.
